headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon/MCU
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = | race = Inhuman | gender = Male | base of operations = Afterlife | associations = Inhumans | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = Early 1970s | died = 2015 | 1st appearance = "What They Become" | final appearance = "S.O.S. (Part 2)" | actor = Jamie Harris Philip Labes | voice actor = }} Gordon, surname unknown, is a fictional altered human and a recurring secondary antagonist on the ABC television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is part of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Played by actor Jamie Harris, he was introduced in the tenth episode of season two titled, "What They Become". He made eleven appearances in the series in total. Biography Gordon was a member of the alien/human hybrid race known as the Inhumans. In 1983, when he was still a teenager, Gordon underwent terrigenesis. The transformation was very painful for him and Inhuman leader Jiaying kept him under observation in a sealed room for fourteen days. Exposure to the Terrigen Mist took away his eyes, but gifted him with the power of teleportation. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Aftershocks As he grew older, he lived in the Inhuman city of Afterlife where he served as the second-in-command to Jiaying. One of his primary duties was recruiting wayward humans so they could undergo terrigenesis and unlock their dormant Inhuman powers. Shortly after a woman named Raina underwent her transformation, she attempted to end her life by walking out into the middle of a busy street. Gordon teleported to her location, and then teleported her out of harm's way, bringing her to Afterlife. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Aftershocks Gordon was killed in battle while fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie and Leo Fitz. Leo impaled him with a length of pipe. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 2) Abilities * Teleportation: As a result of undergoing terrigenesis, Gordon developed the ability to teleport himself and others from his point of origin to any fixed location of his choosing. Whereas most forms of teleportation require some visual frame of reference, Gordon's power seemed to be instinctual in nature, as his blindness did not allow foreknowledge of his exact point-to-point destination. Gordon could teleport multiple times in a short span of time without tiring or suffering any other forms of power exhaustion. Notes & Trivia * * At the time of his introduction, Gordon was unique to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and had no comic book counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. In 2015, the Marvel Comics version of Gordon made a small appearance in ''Uncanny Inhumans'' #0. * Actor Philip Labes played a teenage Gordon in a flashback scene in the opening of episode 2x11, "Aftershocks". * As a result of undergoing terrigenesis, Gordon's physicality was altered so that he had no eyes, making him effectively sight blind. * Gordon is one of two Inhumans of note in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who can teleport vast distances. The other is Lockjaw, who is a giant dog that lives in Attilan on Earth's moon. * Actor Jamie Harris also played a character named Rodney in the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season two * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: What They Become * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Aftershocks * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One of Us * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One Door Closes * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Afterlife * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Melinda * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Frenemy of My Enemy * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Dirty Half Dozen * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Scars * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 1) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 2) Marvel Universe The Uncanny Inhumans * Uncanny Inhumans 0 See also External Links * References Category:Expanded pages